


At Worst It's Come To This

by CertifiedBratPrince



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Confessions, Denied Feelings, Dirty Dancing, Flirting, Grinding, Lap Dances, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Pining, Poly, Smut, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25155643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedBratPrince/pseuds/CertifiedBratPrince
Summary: Bert is sick of Gerard not acknowledging his feelings towards him, so he attempts to drug Gerard with a love potion. Unfortunately, Frank's sweet tooth gets in the way of Bert and his potential lover.
Relationships: Bert McCracken/Gerard Way, Frank Iero/Bert McCracken, Frank Iero/Bert McCracken/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	At Worst It's Come To This

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck fuck fuck I haven't published in fucking ages. I better get some Frank/Jeph content for this. Almost smutty but it's not, cuz I'm not horny enough to write three-way sex :)

| 

|   
  
---|---|---  
  
Of course, messing with one’s feelings regardless of circumstance isn’t a wise idea, and it becomes less of a good idea when you get drugs involved. Namely, love potions. 

Bert had been vying for Gerard’s affection for months. Months! And yet the lovable yet oblivious singer couldn’t have paid less attention to him. Despite his flirtatious remarks and suggestive comments, nothing seemed to get Gerard’s attention. So Bert did the only natural thing he could think of. Make cookies and lace them with a love potion. So what if it was a little extreme? That’s how Bert loved to live. On the edge. 

It was all set up perfectly. Gerard was having a mini party for his birthday, and so Bert figured he’d just give Gerard a cookie and enjoy the rest of the night with his almost-boyfriend. 

Bert casually knocked on the door of the house Gerard was living in currently, flashing a wide smile as the door opened. 

‘’Bert! You made it!’’ Gerard beamed, instantly stepping aside to let Bert in.

‘’Of course, I did, how could I miss out on your birthday? It’s bad fashion.’’ Bert smirked and walked into the kitchen, setting down the plate of cookies with some of the other food they had gathered for the party.

‘’Come on we’re just about to play a round of Mario kart.’’ Frank hollered from the other room and Gerard giggled. The two walked together into the living room where Frank and Mikey were sprawled out across the sofa, and Ray was sitting on the back of said sofa holding a controller in one hand and a coke in the other.

Bert and Ray exchanged a nod of heads before Bert shoved frank to the side and sat down in between him and Mikey.

‘’Bitch.’’ Mikey grumbled softly as he shoved a controller into Bert’s hand. 

‘’Arent you going to play with us, Gee?’’ Frank asked looking up at Gerard, as he shook his head.

‘’There are only 4 controllers and I suck at video games anyways,’’ Gerard said shyly, sitting on the floor diagonal to the sofa. ‘’I’ll switch in next game though if anyone wants a break.’’

The night progressed smoothly as they played round after round of Mario before eventually, Frank tapped out to go to the bathroom.

‘’Gotta take a piss, here,’’ Frank said tossing Gerard the control before waddling off to the bathroom. 

Bert took the opportunity to tug Gerard next to him so they could game together. It was nice, Gerard smelt like shave butter and weeks old teenage boy cologne. He wished the moment could last. They got through another round before Frank came back into the room.

‘’Did you make these Bert?’’ a muffled question came, and Bert looked up in slight horror to see Frank halfway through a cookie. Unable to think of a response Bert just nodded meekly, and Frank grinned.

‘’Who knew you could bake?’’ he snorted, taking the controller back from Gerard and sitting down on the floor. 

The next round Bert could hardly focus as he was wondering how much of an impact that cookie could have on frank. Surely it wouldn’t be too bad right? However, he was unfortunately proved wrong as within minutes Frank was starting to rub his face against Bert’s legs as he played. 

‘’You smell good,’’ Frank mumbled, shoving his face into Bert’s calf, rubbing back and forth like a cat. Bert forced a laugh and looked pleadingly to Mikey but the silky blonde refused to make eye contact. 

‘’I smell like weed.’’ Bert awkwardly grumbled back, as Frank abandoned the game to slowly crawl up Bert’s body.

‘’Mmm.’’ Frank hummed, sliding into Bert’s lap. He started pressing kisses against the man’s neck and jaw, occasionally licking the skin he could find. 

By then everyone had stopped to look jaw-droppingly shocked at was playing out on the sofa. Frank was practically giving Bert a lap dance, moaning and snuggling into his chest and neck as the singer attempted to peel Frank off of him.

‘’Jesus fuck frank get yourself together!’’ Gerard gasped, angrily glaring at the guitarist who simply moaned softly in response.

‘’Can’t Gee... so good...’’ he groaned, whimpering as his hips ground down against Bert.

Before Gerard could tell Frank off anymore, Bert butted in with a much word explanation. 

‘’Wait, wait, gee. It’s not his fault I...’’ Bert lowered his head shamefully as everything spilt out, all the way from the first time he met Gerard to falling in love, all the way to the love potion and Frank grinding on him.

Everyone was speechless, staring at Bert with disbelief and anger. No one spoke though until frank said the first words from where he was still grinding on Bert.

‘’I think I’m supposed to be mad at you, but all I can think about is your dick.’’ Frank shrugged, grunting as his hips continued their effort to get something from Bert. 

Gerard sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, shaking his head. He wanted to give Bert a whole truckload of grief about the entire situation, but at the same time, his own heart was longing for the long-haired man. He didn’t know how to handle this maturely so he just walked out of the room. He heard someone call his name, maybe Bert, maybe Ray, but he didn’t listen, walking into his room and shutting the door.

Bert cursed softly and got up to run after Gerard, but was stopped by Frank who was koala clinging onto his arm. Bert sighed softly, dragging Frank with him as they made their way to Gerard’s room, giving a soft knock.

‘’Hey... Gee? Can I come in?’’

There was a pause of silence before the door unlocked and Bert was face to face with Gerard’s tear-streaked face.

‘’I’m so sorry Gee. I just... I just wanted your attention and I was a stupid bitch.’’ he sighed, and Gerard shrugged.

‘’It’s okay Bert. I forgive you. I.. I like you too. Just... laced cookies wasn’t the way to go about it.’’ 

‘’I know.’’ 

There was another long moment of silence before Bert rushed to Gerard and threw his arms around the other, hugging him like his life depended on it. Gerard clutched onto Bert back and they stood there hugging. 

Frank smirked slightly, having managed to control his body enough to let the 2 have space, rubbing the tent in his trousers as he watched. ‘’Awww look at you two, just elope already.’’ he teased, groaning softly as his body shuddered pleasurably. 

Gerard giggled softly as they slowly separated, and looked to frank shyly. ‘’Only if you elope with us. I can’t choose between you two.’’ he teased, and Frank laughed as his cheeks became a soft pink shade.

‘’He’s got a point, Frankie, you know as much as I hate to admit it you looked pretty nice grinding on me,’’ Bert added, earning a mock offended gasp from Frank who was struggling from just masturbating right then and there. 

Frank snorted and shrugged. ‘’Alright I see how it is, no need to fight over me ladies, I can have both of you,’’ he said puffing his chest out slightly. 

Gerard and Bert both gasped and glared at Frank. ‘’We’re the girls? Oh, you have no idea how girly you are.’’ Gerard growled teasingly at Frank.

‘’Whatcha gonna do gee, punish me?’’ Frank asked, crossing his arms confidently.

‘’Mmm good idea,’’ Bert smirked, glancing at Frank’s still raging boner before tugging him inside the bedroom, slamming the door and locking it.


End file.
